


You Can Touch Me Too

by alakeofstars



Series: Ghosts That We Knew [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakeofstars/pseuds/alakeofstars
Summary: “I said,” the demon breathed, stepping closer. “Are you going to kiss me? You can.”“I’ve never, “ Wonwoo started, beginning to blush. “I’ve never kissed —““You’ve never kissed a demon?” Jeonghan teased, head tilted to the side, his smile coy. “It’s more common than you’d think.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Ghosts That We Knew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139384
Kudos: 50





	You Can Touch Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this last summer but got sort of sidetracked. This is just a scene from something I would like to finish eventually.
> 
> Also: I find communication super sexy.

“You have to stop,” Wonwoo laughed and both hands were at Jeonghan’s waist now, half-heartedly trying to move Jeonghan from his place at the counter.

“Can’t stop,” the demon quipped, refusing to budge. “Won’t stop.” The more that Wonwoo pushed against him, the more he pushed back. 

“I’m serious —“

“So am I!” 

Finally, Wonwoo hooked his fingers into an empty belt loop on his jeans and Jeonghan let him turn him around with a firm tug, grinning at him.

It was surprising to Jeonghan how quickly the energy shifted once they were face-to-face. They had been close like this before but with Wonwoo’s hands on his waist and the vague but very real admission of feelings, it felt like the room was suddenly crackling with tension. Wonwoo’s laugh faded and they looked at each other quietly. 

“Are you going to kiss me?” Jeonghan asked finally, more than happy to break the silence if that was the end result. 

“What?” Wonwoo managed to look surprised but Jeonghan felt his hands tighten, giving him away. 

“I said,” the demon breathed, stepping closer. “Are you going to kiss me? You can.”

“I’ve never, “ Wonwoo started, beginning to blush. “I’ve never kissed —“

“You’ve never kissed a demon?” Jeonghan teased, head tilted to the side, his smile coy. “It’s more common than you’d think.”

“N-no!” The man stammered and then laughed, scrunching up his nose. The flush was reaching his ears now and he looked desperate to go into flight, but his hands clung to Jeonghan’s waist. “I’ve never —“

“Kissed a boy?”

“No.”

“Ah,” Jeonghan said with a nod, watching his face. His hands moved to cover Wonwoo’s, fingers curling around his and giving them a squeeze. “Do you want to?”

His hands tightened once again and then, as if he realized he was holding the object of his affection in a vice-like grip, released, becoming more gentle. 

“Yes,” Wonwoo whispered.

The urge to continue teasing him bubbled up again and, if it had been anyone else, Jeonghan would have indulged that feeling. He was, after all, a creature of chaos, sent specifically to distract and confuse. He ignored it — he wanted this moment in its rawest form, hesitant and sweet. He set one hand on Wonwoo’s face and heard him exhale again. 

“I’m going to kiss you then,” Jeonghan said softly and when Wonwoo nodded his consent, he leaned in and pressed his lips against his.

It was a gentle and quick kiss; if Wonwoo wanted to retreat, he could have easily, but when it was over, he moved in to kiss Jeonghan again. This one lingered and then their lips parted, letting it deepen. Jeonghan wondered when Wonwoo had kissed someone last, if only because he reminded him of someone taking a long, cool drink of water on a hot day.

Without thinking, Jeonghan’s hand slipped back and his cool fingers brushed along the nape of Wonwoo’s neck, and he shuddered and pulled away from Jeonghan with another laugh. 

“Tickles,” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t apologize. You haven’t done anything wrong,” Wonwoo said as he reached for the offending - or, really, not so offending - hand and brought it close enough to kiss. 

“You’re very sweet,” Jeonghan murmured, watching his work. “You know that, don’t you?” 

The corner of Wonwoo’s mouth hinted at a shy smile and Jeonghan couldn’t help the urge to guide him back for another kiss, claiming those lips as his own. 

He had, as he had teased at before, kissed a human before. Many, actually; he had enjoyed a long phase of seducing and ruining and, at the time, he couldn’t tell which he enjoyed more. Not one of them had ever made him feel the way Wonwoo did and maybe that was what urged him on, because suddenly he wanted so much more than a kiss. He wanted everything. 

Jeonghan moved in until their bodies were flush and he could feel Wonwoo’s warmth through his clothes. It was his turn to hook his fingers in the belt loops of Wonwoo’s jeans and hold him there, close. When the other man made a soft noise, Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile. 

“Is this okay?” He breathed, lips still close enough that Wonwoo could feel his words as he spoke. 

When he didn’t answer right away, the demon leaned back to search his expression for any hint of distress. 

At some point, Wonwoo had closed his eyes and Jeonghan wished he would open them again, or that he could climb into his beautiful mind and explore every thought that went cascading through it. 

“Yes,” Wonwoo said, finally. 

“Are you sure? We can stop.”

“No,” he whispered. And then: “please.”

Jeonghan opened his mouth to tease his beautiful boy - please what? - but he thought better of it and tilted his head as he leaned in closer, pressing his lips beneath Wonwoo’s jawline. At the same time, one hand dropped to Wonwoo’s leg, fingers wandering toward his inner thigh. 

“Tell me if —“ The demon started and Wonwoo nodded once. 

“I will,” he promised and then his breath stuttered into a gasp as Jeonghan’s hand palmed him through his jeans. Wonwoo wasn’t hard but Jeonghan could feel that the moment had been getting to him and he encouraged that along, rubbing his cock through his clothes. It wasn’t long before Wonwoo’s hips were moving to meet his hand and that gave him a delicious thrill. 

“You can touch me, too,” Jeonghan said softly.

He expected a blush but instead Wonwoo opened his eyes and looked at him for a moment, then he swept his tongue over his bottom lip. 

“Do you want me to?” 

Jeonghan exhaled a laugh, his only answer before he kissed Wonwoo again, long and hard and hungry. His hand squeezed and stroked, pausing only when he felt Wonwoo’s warm hands slip beneath his shirt, teasing a shiver out of him. Fingertips brushed over the waistband of Jeonghan’s jeans and then, tentatively, his hand wandered further down and curled around him, mirroring what the demon had been doing to him just moments ago. 

“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan breathed after parting from the kiss. Eyes drifting shut, his forehead against Wonwoo’s, he pushed himself further into his hand. 

“Is that good?” Wonwoo’s voice was deep and soft and his hand took on a slower pace, drawing out each stroke. “Tell me how you like it,” he murmured and then reached for the button on his pants. 

Jeonghan stopped him, covering Wonwoo’s hand with his. Not here, not in the kitchen - although it almost seemed fitting to be fooling around in the same place that they had first met. 

“Wonwoo,” the demon whispered before kissing over his face to his ear. “Let’s go lay down. I’ll show you exactly how I like it.” 

Jeonghan thread their fingers before leading the way toward Wonwoo’s room - their room, really, as once he had slept in that bed, he never slept anywhere else. He sat Wonwoo down on the mattress, on his side, and leaned down to kiss him again. 

“I am going to take off your shirt,” he murmured against Wonwoo’s lips and the man hummed as an answer, head nodding slightly. 

He really was beautiful — probably the most beautiful man Jeonghan had ever seen, and he had seen many in his long life. It had gotten dark and the only light in the room came in through the door but it was no matter. His sharp eyes could see in the shadows muscle and smooth skin and he wanted desperately to drop to his knees and explore every inch with his mouth and his tongue, but he refrained. There was more to do before he could indulge that desire. 

Jeonghan’s shirt followed and was cast aside, and when he noticed Wonwoo’s eyes wander, just as his had, the demon laughed. 

“Sorry,” Wonwoo said with a guilty smile, gaze snapping to Jeonghan’s face. 

“It’s okay, you can look,” Jeonghan whispered, taking his hands and kneeling down to kiss them. “You’re shaking.”

“I know. Don’t worry about me.”

Jeonghan kissed his fingers, one by one, murmuring in between, “I will always worry about you” and, after a beat, he realized it was more than a pretty thing to say. He did - and would - worry about Wonwoo. More than he should, all things considered, and he hoped beyond hope that Wonwoo would worry about him, too. 

He pushed that thought aside. There would be time to consider the implications later. Right now, the most important thing in his world was Wonwoo and he was there, in front of him, with his gentle, trembling hands and that sweet smile as he watched Jeonghan press his lips to his fingertips. 

“I want to —“ Wonwoo said and then stumbled on the words, laughing at himself before trying again, “if you’ll show me...” He then gave Jeonghan a meaningful look and the demon smirked. How long had he been thinking about this?

“Ah, I was wrong about you, Wonwoo,” he teased as he stood and moved to straddle Wonwoo’s legs, sitting comfortably on his lap. “You are fun, aren’t you?”

Jeonghan didn’t give him time to answer before he reclaimed his lips and as he did so, he guided his hand back between them, settling Wonwoo’s palm against the bulge in his pants. The time between the touching in the kitchen and now allowed the tension to drop but it didn’t take too much effort to have him back to that hazy, delicious state of arousal — and Wonwoo was a quick study. The more that he stroked, the more than Jeonghan reacted and the more that he reacted, the more Wonwoo teased. 

“Unbutton them,” Jeonghan said and the soft whining quality his voice had taken on was a surprise to him but only for a moment because Wonwoo was doing exactly as he had told him. Both hands were between their bodies and he was undoing the fly to his jeans and, without prompting, his hand had pushed into the clothing, beneath his boxers. 

“Jeonghan,” Wonwoo sighed once they were skin to skin and his fingers had closed around his erection. His touch was loose and gentle but any earlier hesitancy was fading fast as Jeonghan pushed up against his hand. “Like this?”

“Just like that,” the demon breathed and then moaned, eyes closing as Wonwoo put more feeling into his strokes. 

“Yeah?” There was a hint of a tease in his voice and Jeonghan smiled, nodding. It was easy to get swept away in the moment and he was more than willing to let Wonwoo be the only thing in the world. Then, that deep voice whispered, “lay back.”

The hand in his pants pulled away and Jeonghan made a soft noise of protest but allowed Wonwoo to guide him back on the bed, tucking him into his side as he leaned over him just enough to brush a kiss to his lips. Then Wonwoo was in motion, reaching across him to open the drawer of his bed stand and pull out a bottle. 

Of course, Jeonghan thought. Wonwoo was a single young man. Why wouldn’t he have his ways? And then the natural progression of that thought made a rare blush warm his cheeks, as he imagined Wonwoo alone at night, his hand slick and wrapped around his cock.

“Should I take these off?” Jeonghan asked, referring to his pants and then he smiled at Wonwoo’s answering, “please.”

He did his best to make short work of his tight jeans and boxers, easing them down his thighs and then, with a soft laugh because he used to be so smooth in moments like these and he wasn’t smooth at all now, Jeonghan sat up and pushed them off. Once undressed, he laid back on the bed, curling himself back into Wonwoo’s embrace. 

“Tell me if you need it different,” Wonwoo said, voice hushed. He had taken that moment of Jeonghan sitting up to open the lube and his hand was wet and warm when he touched him again, palm sliding easily over his hard cock. 

He started slow, his strokes long and gentle, hand pausing to let his thumb play with the little bundle of nerves beneath the head of his cock before sweeping up and spreading the beaded pre-cum there. When the pace became faster and Wonwoo’s hand tightened around him, Jeonghan turned and muffled his moans against Wonwoo’s neck. 

Wonwoo was breathing heavier now and if Jeonghan listened carefully, he could hear the quick beat of his heart beneath their combined panting.

“Tighter,” Jeonghan gasped and then shuddered when the hand on his cock did exactly that. His hips were stuttering up to meet every pump and god, did he love Wonwoo in every moment but now especially. “I’m close —“ 

“I know,” Wonwoo breathed. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” And when Jeonghan came with a cry that seemed forced out of him, he shifted on the bed, wrapping himself around Jeonghan more, hand slowing.

It took a moment or two for Jeonghan to hear the soft, soothing hushing in his ear and a beat longer for him to realize he was panting loudly, voice bleeding into breath. He had come across his stomach and his fingers were clinging to the bedcovers beneath him so tight that his hand ached but he stayed right where he was, happy to spend the last of his post-orgasmic high in Wonwoo’s embrace.

“Fuck,” he exhaled finally and Wonwoo laughed and kissed his cheek before leaning across him to get a tissue from the box on the bedside table and cleaning him up. Tissue discarded, Wonwoo rest his hand on Jeonghan’s hip, thumb petting over his skin. 

“Your turn, isn’t it?” Jeonghan said brightly, once he had his wits about him again, and he tilted his head back just in time to catch the smile and the blush that lit up Wonwoo’s face. There was his shy boy again. Twisting in his arms, Jeonghan pushed Wonwoo back flat on the bed and ducked down to kiss his lips, then beneath his jaw, then continued down his chest. 

Dark eyes followed him as he straddled Wonwoo’s legs and began working on the button of his fly, and together they shifted so that Jeonghan could pull down his jeans and black briefs. Once they were on the floor, Jeonghan paused for a moment to take him all in — the flush on his chest, the muscles of his core, the hard cock that had to be begging for release. 

“Fuck,” he repeated, just as appreciatively as before. How long had he wanted this? It felt like he had always felt this way, aching and ready to touch and to kiss and to taste. Jeonghan lowered himself further down the bed and leaned in to press his mouth over Wonwoo’s hipbone, one hand reaching for his erection as he trailed his lips toward their goal. 

After making Jeonghan come, Wonwoo was rock hard and slick with pre-cum and when Jeonghan finally wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, he shuddered with a gasp, eyes closing and head tilting back. It was a beautiful sight but Jeonghan wanted more for him, for this moment. 

“You should watch,” he murmured after lifting his head. “I want you to watch.”

“Jeonghan,” Wonwoo groaned but he did as he was told and opened his eyes, taking in the demon as he went back to his work. 

He started off gentle but showy, using his tongue and his lips to tease him. Centuries of seducing important men made Jeonghan confident that he looked just as good as he performed, and for Wonwoo, for this first time, he wanted to make sure every moment looked and felt amazing. Better than that: he wanted to be the best he had ever had. 

When he felt Wonwoo start to move against him, his hips rolling slow and steady, Jeonghan wrapped his fingers around him tighter and hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder now.

“Jeonghan,” Wonwoo said breathlessly, his eyes narrowing before he closed them again, hips pushing up to Jeonghan’s wicked mouth, “baby, that’s — it’s —“

The words trailed off as Wonwoo’s brow furrowed; one hand moved to rest on the back of Jeonghan’s head, fingers curling into his hair as if he were afraid it would all stop. It was all over in just a moment, though, as Jeonghan let the head of his cock rub against the roof of his mouth and Wonwoo inhaled sharply as he came, body quaking. 

“Do you need a tissue?” Wonwoo asked when he could, his breathing still hard but eyes open to watch Jeonghan as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and sat up. 

“No,” the demon said with a smile. “Why?”

Wonwoo’s reaction then, as he realized he had swallowed, was almost sweeter than feeling him come. 

“Come here,” he murmured, opening his arms for Jeonghan and once he was there, Wonwoo wrapped himself around him. He brushed a soft kiss to his forehead and then ducked his head to kiss him on the mouth before he guided Jeonghan’s head to his chest, fingers pushed into his hair. 

They laid like that for a while, in the dark with Jeonghan’s head resting against him, Wonwoo’s heart calming back to that steady beat that soothed Jeonghan to sleep most nights and the demon had started to think that Wonwoo had drifted off when he spoke up, voice soft: “Jeonghan.”

“Wonwoo,” he whispered back. 

“I love you,” Wonwoo said quietly. 

“I love you,” he answered with a smile. “Very much.”


End file.
